Office Nookie
by romancejunkie
Summary: "Here I am thinking my death will be anomaly related, when really, it'll be all her fault, her and her bloody skirts and her lack of knickers…and mine, for that stupid, stupid, rule."  Short, established Jecker.


This is ridiculously random, but it came to me and I had to keep at it. Established Jecker. Oh, and Jess's outfit is in the link on my profile page, I have a weird thing for excessive detail.

Interoffice relationships were new to the both of them, so they'd decided to make up a few rules to separate work from their personal lives. One of these rules, contributed by Becker, was to refrain from fooling around at the ARC. Jess had protested but Becker refused to be swayed, stating that it would be distracting and not allow the two of them to perform their jobs efficiently. Jess finally conceded, pouting, warning him that she didn't like this rule, not one bit.

When Becker picked Jess up the morning after they created these rules, Becker noticed first, that Jess was wearing his favorite outfit; a floral print sweetheart dress topped with a short black cardigan and outrageously pink heels, and second, that she kept glancing at him with a wicked grin. Immediately he felt uneasy, knowing that he was in trouble.

The ride to the ARC was normal, filled with ordinary conversation, not mentioning anything about their disagreement the night before. The couple rode the elevator up from the parking garage to the main floor, to drop Jess at her ADD before Becker continued on to the armory, as usual.

However, this morning, Jess pushed him against the wall of the elevator and kissed him so thoroughly he was left literally gasping, then pulled away and smoothed down his jacket, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Love, I just wanted to let you know I'm not wearing any knickers," she murmured, ending with a kiss to his earlobe. "Have a good day."

His jaw dropped and Jess giggled, stepping out of the elevator. She left him to compose himself and headed to the ADD, throwing a brilliant smile over her shoulder.

All day, she teased him mercilessly. At the department meeting, she sat next to him and traced patterns on his thigh under the table. At lunch, she found him in the armory, hunched over a table, cleaning a gun and proceeded to give him a sinfully good back massage, and refusing his attempts to kiss her. When he came to stand behind her to check anomaly activity, she made sure to lean backwards so he got a peek down her top. The last straw was when he slipped his hand into his uniform jacket and pulled out a lacy pair of knickers he recognized immediately. This discovery had him marching into the bullpen to plead, er, _reason_ with his girlfriend.

"Jess, I can't take it anymore. Have mercy on me."

"I thought you were the one who made the 'no office nookie' rule," she stated innocently, not taking her eyes off the ADD.

"That was before I found out you weren't wearing any knickers," he pointed out, sneaking a kiss onto her neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that distracting? I could go put some on if you like. I've got a pair in my locker, those lacy black ones, you remember?" Jess replied flippantly, biting back a smirk, turning to face him.

"No!" he choked, picturing the exact pair she was describing, his _favorite_ pair, the pair he'd found stuffed into his jacket pocket. "And you know very well they are not in your locker, Miss Parker."

"Oh aren't they? Well then I'm afraid I really can't help you, Captain Becker."

Jess bit her lip as his eyes darkened at the title. She knew he loved it when she called him Captain.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to get these reports to Lester, he's down in the menagerie with Abby for some odd reason."

Her eyes flicked meaningfully to Lester's empty glass-walled office, and Becker knew he was in trouble. He barely had a second to process what that could mean before he was pulled down for a brief but searing kiss.

Jess bit his lower lip before pulling away with a giggle, "See you later, darling."

She turned on her heel and walked off, swaying her hips more than necessary as she disappeared down the hallway. Becker sunk down onto her vacated chair and ran a hand through his hair with a groan.

_Here I am thinking my death will be anomaly related, when really, it'll be her fault, her and her bloody skirts and lack of knickers…and mine, for that stupid, stupid, rule._


End file.
